1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum check bowl and, more particularly, to such a bowl which is designed to prevent the ingestion of fluid into a vacuum source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems have been designed to prevent the ingestion of fluid into a vacuum source where the vacuum source is used to evacuate different types of fluid from containers. The majority of these types of devices have electrical contacts within a sump area such that if fluid is introduced into the sump area the contacts are closed and the vacuum source is deactivated. These devices are generally located within or very close to the vacuum source and require an electrical current. Other vacuum check bowl devices have utilized a float mechanism wherein the float is attached to a valve and when fluid enters the bowl the valve is closed by the lifting or raising of the float. These devices are generally expensive to manufacture due to the float and valve mechanism and require a relatively large space. Further, it appears that there are no vacuum check bowl devices which offer positive vacuum shut off without any electrical or mechanical movements and is adapted to be placed within a vacuum system away from the vacuum source.